


Into The Woods [DeerTaur AU]

by ReedusCollinsAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deertaur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusCollinsAckles/pseuds/ReedusCollinsAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ficlet for Jenna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods [DeerTaur AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the drawings from Jennilah

Dean’s POV

“Hey, Dean. I don’t think we’re going to get luck on this trip. Might want to pack it in,” Sam called to me as he turned to head back out of the woods and back to where I had parked the Impala out on the main stretch of road that led into the park. I went to follow him just before I took another look around the woods. The sun was just started to sink down and there was nothing going on in this scrap of forest. I went to follow Sam out when I heard a branch snap behind me. I swung my shotgun in front of me.

“Who is that? Sam?” I questioned wondering, stupidly how Sam could possibly get behind me when he was already half way to the Impala. 

My eyes preened the thick trees and the overhanging branches and saw nothing big enough that could make a branch snap. I felt foolish for calling out like that at absolutely nothing. Shrugging my shoulder out, I dropped my shotgun back down to my side and started walking back towards the car.  
I had made it maybe two or three steps when I heard another branch snap. This time I didn’t turn around, I just walked on and waited for it - whatever it was to continue walking on behind me. A few more steps a head I ducked behind a tree and waited until whatever it is to walk pass me and sure enough it did. A strange deer looking creature made its way passed with its nose in the air as if trying to sniff it’s way to me.   
I tackled it.

“Ah! Got you, whatever you are!” I wrestled it to the ground. It was hard getting its large body to the ground. It had the upper body of an adult man and the the bottom and legs of a fit deer. Very, very strange. 

It struggled against my hold, “Let me go!”

I instantly let go of it as soon as I heard it’s voice and it straightened itself back up, stranding right.   
“What are you, and why were you following me?” I shoved his shoulder and barely moved his body. 

He took a few cautionary steps back, sadness spread across his face, “My name is Castiel. What I am is a Deertaur. I was following you…”

I raised my eyebrow at, I’m guessing by the way he’s talking he’s a guy, him, “Yeah?”

“I was following you, because there are things in these woods that would like to kill you and I am not one of them. I rather like the full human look of you,” The deertaur looked up at me through his long eyelashes. I looked this creature up and down and had the mistakenly mixed feeling of not wanting to kill it for the monster that it was. 

“So what wants to kill me Cas?” I asked him as we started to walk through the woods and I looked over at him. He didn’t get a chance to answer as a shotgun fired and I watched as his heavy body fell to the moss covered floor. 

I looked around and all I saw was Sam running towards us, “What the hell was that?” 

“Sam- you didn’t did you?” I looked up at Sam as I crouched down as Castiel’s side as I tried to stop the blood that was pumping out of the gunshot in his side. Blood was continuously pumping through my fingers as I put pressure on it. 

“What, what is that?” Sam questioned crouching down next to me. 

“Sam! He’s - he’s my, my friend and dammit he needs my help. Did you shoot him?” I asked as I released the pressure my hands had on the wound to take off my jacket and took off my plaid undershirt, “Alright Cas, I’m going to wrap this around you but you’re going to have to ease up just for a second alright?”  
   
I saw the deertaur nod ever so slightly and i quickly slid my shirt around his torso and quickly tied the fabric together.

“There that should slow the bleeding down, Sam go grab the first aid kit from the Impala,” I looked up at Sam who was just gawking at Castiel. “Sammy, go.”

I shoved him a little and finally he left back the way he had come from.   
I looked back down at Castiel whose breathing was labored and I felt myself getting worried. The sun was now gone and the darkness of the forest was creeping in on us. I took my lighter out and held it in front of me along with the small bottle of lighter fluid. Glancing around I saw some random twigs and gathered them together and poured the fluid on them before setting them on fire. 

“H-how d-did you do t-that?” Castiel asked me. 

I looked down at him. I guess being a woodland creature, he had never scene fire be made before, “It’s easy. When we get out of here, I’ll show you lots of things, Cas.” 

“I-I don’t think I’ll be making it out of here, Sir,” Castiel coughed. 

“Cas, call me Dean,” I smiled at the weird little centaur thing.

“Dean,” He gave me a half-smile. I couldn’t help but stare into his ocean of bright blue eyes and wonder what he was trying so miserably bad to keep me safe from. 

“You know, Cas, I can keep myself safe, on most days at least,” I coughed out a barely there laugh. Which for the most part was true. I can keep myself ticking. It was just the other people in my life that I had trouble keeping around. I looked behind me, where was Sam with that first air kit. 

“Why is it then that you are now all alone in the woods, talking to a dying animal?” I looked down at Castiel and he was right the fire was dying next to me and there was no sign of Sam anywhere. Castiel was pulling himself up and begun to stand upright. 

“What are you doing you were shot in the chest right in front on me!” I yelled. He shook his body and my shirt fell easily off. 

“I heal so much easier than you as a human do,” He walked around in a circled to prove that he had indeed fulling healed. 

“Okay, so tell me, what is after me?” I watched as he paced back and forth.

Castiel pawed at the ground, “Like I said there are things in these woods, lots of things that would love to see you dead, even pay for it. I am not one of them. I am a protector of these woods. I came to warn you and as you can see, someone or something tried to stop me.”

I watched as he moved and the way the way his body seemed graceful and was the word, magical? In the moonlight. I shook my head. I never thought of myself as either a gay or bisexual man before - especially not with a woodland creature. 

“You’re being very vague. Who wants to kill me?” I asked my eyes never leaving Castiel’s body.

Castiel looked at me, his dark hair and his antlers dipping low, he looked low as if searching the forest floor for answers. 

“Maybe we should sit for this one, Dean,” He gestured to the moss patch by our feet before folding his own legs under himself and reaching his arm out for me to sit down next to him. 

I crossed my legs and sat directly in front of Castiel. I could see all of the intricate pieces of his fur and the sporadic white spots.

“Do you promise not to freak out once I tell you who is after you?” Castiel tilted his head to the side in a wondering manner. I rolled my eyes. I didn’t have all night but apparently this creature did.

“Yeah, yeah I promise or whatever.”

“It’s your brother, Sam,” He said calmly.

I shook my head and jumped up and so did Castiel. He grabbed my arm with his and I was surprised to feel that it was completely human. 

“No, Sam wouldn’t want to kill me. He’s my brother - he-“

“You sent him to go get the first aid kit almost an hour ago,” Castiel reminded me. I glanced back through the darkening woods. Sam? Why would Sam want to kill me? It just didn’t make since. 

I looked back at Castiel and I stared at him hard in the eyes, “But why Sam?” 

Castiel nodded, “He’s under manipulation from Eve and we in the forest can not understand Eve’s intentions. Or at least we did not until I ran into you. She wants to separate you two.”

“If you’re a creature of Eve then why don’t you want the same thing?” I asked him.

Castiel raised his hand to my face and as I watched him do that I felt something stir in my gut. He touched my cheek with the palm of his hand and cupped my cheek. 

“How could I help destroy something that creative so much good in this world? I couldn’t stand by and willingly let that happen. Not why I still live, no, I would surely die in the crosshairs to prevent your death.” 

I stared into the diamond ocean blue eyes of this creature as they slowly came closer and closer until I could no longer see them. No, they had close and were upon me. We were nose to nose and lips less than an inch apart. I broke my own rule and closed the gap myself. 

Somehow I managed to push Castiel back to the forest floor and then figured out it was a lot easier to remain on my knees as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his face repeatedly. My arms slid down his back and touched his soft fur and Cas moaned under my touch and I went further and nipped at his neck and touched around his hind legs.

“Cas…” I moaned myself. 

I felt his arms move around my neck and then something clicked and then Castiel backed away. 

“What, what did you do?” I looked down at my neck and there, isn’t of the amulet Sam had given me there in its place was a clamshell on a black cord. “What does this do?” 

“It keeps any of those who wish you ill will away,” Castiel said with his head slightly bowed.

I took my finger and raised his head back up so I could look him in the eye. 

“Don’t you ever think that you can’t look me in the eye, alright? If there is somebody after me. I want you beside me on it, okay Cas? Even if it is Sammy, I couldn’t imagine someone I’d rather have next to me to keep me safe than a badass deertaur; you hear me?”

Castiel nodded. I knew he probably only believed every other word I said but when the time came, Cas had to know that I meant ever word of it. 

“Now come on, let’s put these words into motion and go kick some bad guy ass. Are you with me Castiel?” I looked over at him and nodded enthusiastically.

I picked my shirt back up and slipped it on along with my shirt and jacket before leaning down and giving Castiel another quick kiss on his cheek.

“For good luck?” He said

. “For always.” I said.


End file.
